Pre-breakfast
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Coffee, pancakes, bacon and Letty... One-shot. Dotty. Rated M for obvious reasons.


I hum lightly to the music on the radio as I go about mixing the pancake batter. I dip a finger in and test it, it tastes fine so I set it aside.

Flipping on the stove I move the frying pan to sit over the element. While that's getting warmed up I start the table knowing in about ten minutes Dom will be walking through the kitchen door, woken up by the smell of food.

Once the table's set I check the bacon, flipping it over before returning it under the grill. By now the pan's the perfect temperature so I start on the pancakes. Half the batch I do as plain, for me. When mine are done and set in the oven, keeping them warm, I chuck in the blueberries and start on Dom's batch.

Usually Mia did all the cooking and I just helped but with Mia moving out as of yesterday and in with her long-time boyfriend Brian the kitchen is officially mine now. The boys had long moved out over the course of the past year. Jesse had met a nice girl and they'd moved into a flat together, one closer to her university. Leon had gotten engaged to his girlfriend of three years, and Vince had gotten married and was about to become a father any day now.

The house with just Dom and I was definitely a lot quieter but it was nice. We didn't need to hide away from the rest of the family whenever we wanted alone time.

I jump at the sudden feel of hands at my waist. A low chuckle sounds in my ear as Dom's face nuzzles my neck, his lips peppering soft kisses over my exposed shoulder.

"Mmm morning."

"Morning. You're awake earlier then I had planned."

"I rolled over to pull my fiancé closer but she wasn't there. The smell of food dragged me out of bed." He chuckles as he works my neck over with his lips.

"Hope you're fiancé doesn't get jealous." I grin as I flip a pancake.

"I think she'll make an exception just this once." He says, pressing one last kiss to my cheek before moving away.

"Coffee?" He asks.

"Please, I haven't had a chance to brew any yet."

"Lucky I dragged myself away from bed earlier." He grins as he flips on the coffee pot. I bite my lip as I watch him move around the kitchen. He's shirtless, with only a pair of boxers on that hang low on his hips.

"Checking me out Ortiz?" He asks cheekily as he turns around and catches me looking.

"Always." I flirt as I send him a grin. He chuckles and shakes his head at me, slowly moving back to my side as his arms wrap around my waist again.

"Breakfast is ready." I say as I flip out the last pancake onto a plate and flick the stove off. Turning in his arms I throw my arms around his neck and meet his lips in a kiss.

He deepens it immediately and I moan against his lips as I press against him harder.

"I think it could use another five minutes." Dom mumbles as he puts his stake of pancakes in the oven next to mine and turns the grill back on low. I send him a look of confusion as he pulls me closer to him.

"There's something I need to have before breakfast." I try not to grin as his hands ghost down my sides.

"Oh? What's that?" I ask as I run a hand down his bare chest.

"Pre-breakfast." Dom whispers into my skin as he leads me backwards.

"Pre-breakfast?" I ask trying not to smile.

"Uhuh. And guess what's on the menu today?" He asks as he backs me into the table.

"What?" I pant softly.

"Letty. My Letty." He groans into my neck as he lifts me onto the table. Without pause everything I set out earlier is pushed back just enough before he lowers me down completely.

"Mmmm" He hums as he kisses down my neck, undoing my robe as he goes. I'm completely naked under it and he grins up at me happily.

"Easy access?" He asks as he continues his path down my collar bone to my breasts.

"Only for you." I gasp as he takes my left nipple in his mouth. I gasp as he sucks it hard before switching to the right, giving it the same attention as the first before he lets it go with a pop.

Without warning his hands are on my thighs pushing them open as he trails kisses down my stomach. My eyes flutter close as his hands tease the inside of thighs, creeping closer and closer to where I need him.

"Ah." I cry out as his tongue suddenly flicks over my clit. His low chuckle making me whimper before he flicks over it again.

"Mmm you taste amazing." He moans before his mouth attacks my pussy once more.

"Fuck Dom." I moan, sliding my hands down to his head, holding him there as he works me over. I cry out loudly as his fingers join the mix, curling upwards to exactly where I need him.

"Come for me Letty." He begs, his fingers pumping once more into me before I let go with a scream.

"Fuck." I pant, groaning as Dom continues to lap up everything I've offered.

"I could get used to this every morning." He whispers to me as he makes his way back up my trembling body.

"Uhuh." I agree as I reach for him, pulling his lips to mine.


End file.
